Pupilas lejanas
by Sorciere3
Summary: Milk se pone a reflexionar sobre su vida...
1. Chapter 1

_**Sencillamente**_

Cansada de esperar, cansada de sentir esa angustia que la deprimía, cansada de saber que si regresaban con vida lo único que harían al llegar sería pedir comida, aunque el gran alivio de saber que estan con vida la tranquilizaba.

Pero...el problema no es esperarlos, mas bien es el vacío que ya no llenaba ni con los deberes del día, siendo ama de casa y teniendo muchas cosas en las cuales poder entretenerse. Ya no le abastece el cocinar...algo que siempre amo hacer.

El tener la necesidad de querer experimentar cosas nuevas, si ellos se pasan mas tiempo fuera de su casa porque ella no podría. Bueno sus hijos ya son lo bastante grandes como para desenvolverse, especialmente su hijo mayor, pero tal vez el mas pequeño aún necesite de su ayuda, igual cuenta con su hermano. Eso sería asunto resuelto, claro si no contáramos con el "otro" problema que casi pasa por alto, es que tanto tiempo...años...si eso, años que estuvo ausente la costumbre de sentir su presencia.

Años de lucha sola, años de no sentirse amada, bueno no pedía mucho solo un poco de atención marital de vez en cuando, pero era imposible con ese hombre, resignarse era la mas elocuente opción ya que viniendo de él jamas iba a recibir algo que todo humano necesita. Al fin y al cabo él no es terrícola, claro como no lo vio antes si por esa razón jamas la comprendió por lo menos como ella quería.

Ahora estando con su soledad y el silencio que reinaba en su casa cae en cuenta que pudo haber cometido el peor error de su vida...casarse, si tal vez algo tarde pero bueno son casi cuantos...diecinueve...veinte años, eso tan solo hace que se desaliente mas de lo que esta.

Pero que rumbo podría tomar si su vida esta formada, tampoco llegar al extremo de querer abandonar a sus "retoños" eso jamas porque antes que nada ella da todo por ellos...ya no mas por él.

Eso es, ahí esta la clave, no tener mas preocupaciones ya que no estando con él, aunque casi la mitad de su matrimonio no lo vivieron como la ley de la vida demanda, asi que no hay problema alguno si quisiera, pues como le dicen...separarse. No mas estrés, no tendría que sacarse de quicio, no mas luchas, no mas de la angustia que la acongoja cada vez que sale por la puerta y no precisamente para ir a trabajar, si tan solo kami la escuchara, pero eso tiene solución, si señor.

Algo la saco de su larga reflexión, la puerta se abrió dejando ingresar a los tres integrantes que faltaban en la casa.

–Ya llegamos mamá, no sabes lo divertido que estuvo el entrenamiento.

Sus hijos logran lo que los demás no podrían, devolverle las ganas de seguir, es el momento en el cual encuentra las razones y se siente la madre mas dichosa del mundo.

–Milk tengo hambre que hay para comer– comento su esposo.

Claro casi se olvida el pequeño problema...

–Cierto mamá me muero de hambre– manifestó el mas pequeño.

Tratando de contener la ultima gota de paciencia se levanto de la silla con tanta serenidad que dejo extrañado a los tres masculinos, sabían que algo no andaba bien. Estaba actuando...digamos no era la Milk de siempre.

–Suficiente comida hay en la heladera hoy me duele mucho la cabeza, me voy a recostar.

Lo único que le faltaba tener que usar ese viejo truco, pero por lo menos no le reprocharon nada, se encamino hacia su cuarto, cambiarse e irse a dormir lo es la mejor opción.

Mientras que en la sala Gohan se dispuso a poner la mesa y Goten esperando ansioso a que sirva su hermano, pero faltando un integrante que siempre es el primero en sentarse extraño a sus dos hijos, hasta que el mayor lo busco con la mirada y al verlo tan pensativo lo empezó a llamar.

–Papá ya esta lista la cena.

Gohan se extraño por no recibir una respuesta rápida al decir "cena", aunque lo seguía llamando su padre seguía inmóvil, hasta que una mano en el hombro de Goku lo hizo volver a la realidad.

–Hijo disculpa es que estaba pensando.

–Si papá, es que ya esta la cena– Sonrió curvando sus ojos.

–Empiecen ustedes en un momento vuelvo.

Lo único que necesitaba saber era el porque su esposa no lo saludo como siempre, apenas ingreso a la casa supo que algo no andaba bien, mas cuando Milk se levanto con tanta tranquilidad no muy común en ella, sin reprocharle nada, sin gritarle sin siquiera dirigir hacia su persona una palabra o..una mirada, eso basto para que instinto le diga que ese "algo" debía solucionarlo en ese momento.

Ingresó a la habitación, sabe que solo esta recostada y aún no duerme. Apacible se acerco a la cama, al sentarse sintió a su esposa temblar algo extraño en ella ya que no debería de temer...menos de él.

–Milk– Suspiró acercando su mano para acariciar el cabello bruno.

Milk al sentir la intención de él se levanto de la cama, antes de que la sensación la volviera a confundir de la decisión que acabo te tomar. Lo miro desde los pies de la cama.

–Que te sucede Milk.

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento, parecidos a los que luego sobrevenía su muerte pero esta vez había algo mas...

–Goku...– Lo miro directamente a esos profundos ojos para no perder detalle de su reacción. –Quiero el divorcio.

_Hola espero que les guste este fic, se me vino a la mente mientras estaba en el trabajo._

_Dejen reviews, si veo que les gusto lo continuaré._


	2. Chapter 2

Ya no te quiero

Aún no sale de su desconcierto en ese momento solo desea que este bajo una alucinación o una horrible pesadilla.

–Milk yo se que no he sido el mejor esposo, pero no te parece que es un poco exagerado lo del divorcio. – Su mano en la cabeza como de costumbre fue llevada mientras procura poner su mejor sonrisa, esa de las que sabe que a ella logra calmar.

Pero al ver esa mirada categórica que ella pone cada vez que el asunto va en serio siente que esta entre la espada y la pared.

–Esto es serio jamás bromearía con algo así. – Clavo su mirada intensa para que entienda de una buena vez que ella es una mujer a la que debe tomar sus palabras con prudencia.

–Tan solo dame una razón, no comprendo porque quieres esto...– le dolía decir aquella palabra.

–Porque estoy cansada, me doy cuenta que no es lo que esperaba para mi vida. – Suspiró mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

–Entonces dime que es lo que esperabas. – Para verla mejor se coloco frente a ella de rodillas intentando ver si cambiando de posición de su cuerpo fuese a cambiar la decisión de ella.

–Tener una vida tranquila, yo siempre supe que eres un hombre al cual le gusta combatir. –Sus miradas no se desprenden, recordando la acción del parpadeo vuelve a cerrarlos tratando de no perder esa intensidad. –Pero me doy cuenta de que vivo con el corazón en la mano cada vez que salen por la puerta y no precisamente a trabajar o estudiar, no sabiendo si volverán o no con vida.

–Pero Milk sabes que lo hago por protegerlos a ustedes. – Trata de sostener la mano que ella inútilmente intenta retirar.

–Lo se, estoy completamente convencida que no vas a cambiar y lo acepto pero no quiero esto para mi, por eso te estoy dejando el camino libre. – Libera su mano prisionera de aquellos dedos que empiezan a ponerla nerviosa. – Tú sabes que lo único que nos une son nuestros hijos.

–No es verdad aún tenemos nuestro matrimonio, si es hasta que la muerte nos separe.– Dijo con el seño fruncido.

–Si fuese así entonces desde hace años que estamos separados.

Tan solo esas palabras hacen que sienta esa punzada recordando aquella vez que estuvo enfermo del corazón, pero estaba en buenas manos, en las manos de Milk, su única cura.

–Se que he muerto varias veces, pero sabía que mientras no este en la tierra nadie me buscaría así estarían a salvo.

–Exacto eso también lo comprendo a la perfección por esa razón es que te quiero dejar el camino libre, es lo mejor para ambos.

En ese punto ya no sabe si creerle o esperando que en ese momento salieran las cámaras ocultas o que Milk este pensando ser actriz y por esa razón estaba probando su credulidad…alguna razón.

–Por favor no me hagas esto, mira si quieres puedes dejarme sin comida toda la vida hasta renuncio a las batallas, si quieres me pongo a trabajar.

Ante la desesperación de que la vida que lleva vaya a tomar otro rumbo al cual él no da tregua a doblegarse, intenta sus tácticas, no por nada es el guerrero mas poderoso también uno debe saber las estrategias y tener un as bajo la manga.

–Es que tome mi decisión y no pienso retractarme.

En ese momento se produjo un silencio que si fuese a caer un alfiler haría eco en aquella habitación.

–Además ni tu te crees lo que acabas de decir porque si dejaras de comer y mas si no fueras a batallar no serias Son Goku.

–Mira Milk tal vez hoy estas muy sensible, pero déjame decirte mi amor que te amo se que no soy muy demostrativo y me cuesta bastante, pero sabes que cada vez que estamos a solas...–Acaricia el rostro de ella con el dorso de su mano sintiendo la piel suave y delicada, porque es algo que siempre le ha gustado de ella…su piel. –Como en este momento. – Se acerco a esos carnosos labios y la beso como si no hubiese mañana tratando de que tan solo ese gesto de amor haga cambiar de opinión a su mujer, sintió como ella se libera el beso bajando su mirada. Pero el no se da por vencido si al fin y al cabo nunca se ha rendido.

–Por favor Goku detente, en serio quiero que lo comprendas. – Pero al verlo se da cuenta que tiene esa mirada la cual determina que él va ganando la "batalla".

–Y yo no lo quiero comprender. – Volver a besarla presionando suave los labios de ella demostrando con su acción que sus palabras no se las lleva el viento.

–Pero debes hacerlo y aunque me beses no retrocederé en mi decisión. – Empezó a ceder y su mente quedo en blanco, ya que en su tono de voz no suena convincente.

–No quiero. – Siendo consciente de su fuerza la fue recostando "luchando" un poco con la resistencia de ella, sabe que jamás le haría daño solo se dejo guiar por su instinto ya que con lo que ella dijo algo dentro suyo hizo que iniciara un incendio sabiendo que solo ella puede apagar.

Bajando lentamente por su cuello, dejando sutiles marcas para que sepa que ella solo será siempre y únicamente de él y al oír el primer gemido sonrió en su interior, prosiguió con la tarea descendiendo por sobre aquellos montes que solo él y únicamente él tiene el privilegio de tocar porque aunque no sea muy demostrativo en publico, sabe que solo en la intimidad puede demostrar cuanto la ama.

Porque tampoco es muy tonto o ingenuo como muchos creen, por eso en aquella ocasión que debía elegir a una mujer para una cita con el supremo no ofreció la suya preferiría que cualquier fémina sobre el universo fuese la elegida pero no su mujer no señor, porque es un saiyajin aunque se considere humano y sabe que una vez que los de su raza toman a una mujer es para toda la eternidad incluso hasta mas allá de la muerte.

Nunca se preocupo por Milk sabiendo como es ella de discreta. Y claro que siempre podía saber desde el otro mundo como se encontraba su familia, como llevaba el embarazo de Goten, como fue creciendo, no pudo estar ahí durante mucho tiempo pero ahora lo recuperaría, para volver a ser una familia.

Por esa razón no la dejaría ir, al fin se encontraba besando aquellos pliegues que claro solo el tiene el privilegio de poseer conociendo como a ella le gusta.

–Detente no sigas. –Ella no supo en que momento quedo a total merced de ese hombre, pero esta a punto de perder la poca cordura que le queda.

–No me pidas que me detenga ahora.

–Recuerda que los chicos están abajo.

–Entonces intentaremos no hacer mucho ruido. – Elevo la mirada y con un guiño de complicidad dejo que sus manos vagaran traviesas alrededor de figura perdiéndose en ese aroma tan inocente que ella desprende.

En tan solo unos segundos ya se encontraba dentro de aquel manantial el cual solo ha sido explorado únicamente por él y ella…no recuerda que es la cordura.

Gracias por el review Haaruuhii, espero que también te guste este capítulo.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Vasos vacíos

La luz del sol entraba sutilmente por la habitación, haciendo despertar a nuestro guerrero, la primera acción fue mirar a ese ser que duerme en sus brazos para comprobar que no fue un sueño y que es Milk la que reposa en su torso tras la agotadora sesión de entrenamiento que ambos concluyeron hace pocas horas.

–Me alegra que aún permanezcas a mi lado. – Con suma delicadeza desliza su pulgar acariciando la mejilla de ella, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo todo lo que le fuese posible, esa acción hizo que la morena despertara de su ensueño.

Los recuerdos del día anterior vuelven a la mente de Milk y de tan solo recapitular como concluyo hace que su cuerpo sienta una leve corriente interna produciendo un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas, levanto la vista y se encontró con esa mirada que volvía a ser la ingenua de siempre ya no era la misma que hace pocas horas la hizo delirar.

Goku le sonríe al ver la condición de ella con sus mejillas rojas el cabello que cae libremente dejando unos mechones sobre su rostro. – Buenos días mi amor. – Besa de forma sutil esos labios que lo enloquece, tan solo ese movimiento hace que su cuerpo recuerde los sucesos anteriores incitando a que necesite nuevamente de su ser.

– ¿Que sucedió? – Aun no podía creer que paso pero imágenes pasadas que cruzaron por su mente le dejaron en claro que ella termino desistiendo de su decisión.

–No recuerdas lo que vivimos anoche. – La observo notando como quedo ensimismada en sus pensares. – O necesitas ayuda para recordar. –Comenzó a besar su cuello. – Por mi no hay ningún problema eso tiene solución.

–Por favor Goku que cosas dices. –Ese atisbo de nerviosismo hace que goku sonría de lado ya que no es muy común tener a Milk bajo esas condiciones. – Es que todo pareció irreal, te estaba hablando sobre el…–No pudo terminar con lo dicho ya que su esposo la silencio con un dedo es sus labios.

–Olvidemos eso que dijiste solo recordemos lo que vivimos después. – Jamás dejaría que algo como eso vuelva a pasar, nadie le privaría de seguir a su lado.

–Es que Goku fue en serio. – Trato de separarse sin poder lograrlo, intentando sonar lo mas severo claro que sin resultados.

–Vamos Milk no quiero que este momento se arruine, lo importante es que estamos juntos. –

–Claro pero por cuanto tiempo. –Contiene el suspiro mientras intenta separarse de él no sabiendo que esa evasión ejerce en Goku querer tener más dominio sobre ella. – Mejor olvídalo, tan solo recuerda que la próxima vez que decidas irte, quiero que me olvides para siempre.

–Pero porque si ambos nos amamos, lo que me pides es muy difícil. –Su entrecejo se frunció demostrando su descontento.

Ella no podía creer que de un segundo a otro ese hombre apasionado vuelva a ser el mismo ingenuo de siempre. –No se si te costara te conozco, cuando se trata de peleas lo único que tienes en la cabeza es acabar con el enemigo, igual no te preocupes porque no voy a presionarte para que permanezcas a mi lado o te pongas a trabajar.

–No siento presión estando a tu lado tan solo quiero que tu y mis hijos puedan vivir en paz por eso lidio con enemigos que aparezcan. – Mordió el labio inferior de su mujer sacándole un gemido agudo. –Aunque hay algo que se me da muy bien. – Le sonrío de lado mientras entrelazaba ambas manos.

–Y que sería. –Milk tratando que siguiera dialogando ya que veía el camino que comienza a tomar su marido que en ese momento se situó arriba suyo.

–Entrenar a los demás, haría algo que me gustaría.

Quedo un poco desconcertada pero viniendo de él se da cuenta que tiene razón. –Nunca lo había pensado pero es verdad no es una mala idea aparte siendo el guerrero mas poderoso del universo creo que todos querrían tener un maestro como tu.

–Perfecto ahora debo ver como y donde podría empezar.

Ella lo observaba desde su posición no muy cómoda que digamos, pero a Goku le esta gustando verla desde ese ángulo.

No te olvides que siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte. – Ver tan concentrado en un nuevo proyecto a Goku hizo que su corazón brincara de alegría, además lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

–Lo se. –Con su mano derecha estrujo el pecho de ella haciéndola gemir mientras se mordía el labio inferior. – Por eso ahora necesito de tu ayuda. –

–Claro dime que tienes pensado. – Comenzando a entender su juego siguiéndole la corriente.

–Tengo que poner en práctica mis nuevos trucos. –La levanto como si ella fuese una pluma permitiendo que las piernas de ella se enreden a su cintura mientras siente como vuelve adentrarse en ella.

–Pero…– Al sentir la unión de ambos queda desconcertada pero esta vez ella tiene el mando.

–Solo relájate. –Sujetándola de la cintura inició el movimiento de abalanzarse de arriba abajo.

Solo se escucha el eco de ambos cuerpos producto de las embestidas seguido de leves gemidos acallador por sus propias bocas.

No conscientes de la hora, perdiéndose en su momento y olvidándose que sus hijos a esta hora están en la cocina y con hambre ya que creyeron que su madre los estaría esperando con el desayuno listo como cada mañana.

–Esto no es buena señal Goten. – En su interior siente la incertidumbre que algo malo pase en el matrimonio de sus padres.

–Pero tengo hambre hermano que vamos a comer. – Angustiado cosa que lo comenzó a poner de mal humor por el hecho de que su estomago comienza a reclamarle alimento.

–No te preocupes hoy cocino, aunque espero no quemar nada. –Siendo lo mas cuidadoso empezó a preparar panqueques, la única receta que recuerda la cual su madre una vez le enseño.

Luego de la sesión de "entrenamiento especial de Son Goku", se dispusieron a bajar ya que el estomago de ambos reclamaba alimento.

Milk empieza a sentir un extraño aroma…como si algo se estuviese…quemando. – Goku sientes ese aroma.

–Si huele como si…. – Sobresaltado se apresuro para llegar a la cocina seguido de Milk.

Al bajar la estela de humo los envolvió no pudiendo divisar lo que sucede en la cocina, mientras Goku abre las ventanas Milk se dirige a la puerta dejando salir la humareda.

–Pero que paso aquí. –

Gohan al saber el humor que carga su madre y el temor de que ese sea su último día sobre la Tierra se aferro de la mano de su hermano, pretendiendo huir de la escena.

Milk al verlos intentar huir sospecho de quien fue la culpa.

–Gohan, Goten díganme que sucedió aquí. –Puso ambas manos en su cadera clavando una mirada severa.

–Bueno veras mamá resulta que...–No terminando de explicar la situación ya salieron volando a una increíble velocidad.

–Bueno pobrecitos se ve que intentaron cocinar y no pudieron. – Como siempre Goku trataba de salvar a sus hijos.

–Estos chicos tampoco era para que se fueran de esa manera.

–Seguramente tienen temor a que los mates por quemar tu cocina. – Le extraño ver que ella no había explotado como de costumbre.

–Pobres solo querían comer, seguro deben de tener hambre.

–Bueno ahora debemos limpiar este desorden supongo. –

–Cierto, espera. – Intentando sintetizar lo que su esposo acabo de decir saco un termómetro que coloco en la boca del saiyan. –Te sientes bien Goku. –Comprobando que el no tenga fiebre.

–Porque lo dices.

–Porque no es común en ti decir que debemos asear.

–Si pero después de hacerlo ya que solo estamos tu y yo en la casa no nos queda mas remedio que…– La arrincono contra la pared. –Continuar entrenando.

En menos de un día ese hombre hizo que Milk se desconcertara, sonrojara y lo mejor de todo dejarla sin palabras, pero bueno no esta mal acostumbrarse a la nueva rutina que pactaron, claro eso si en las noches Goku solo se adueñaría de su cuerpo, cordura y pasión.

Disculpen la demora pero estaba muy ocupada al fin pude concluir con este capitulo.

Si quieren que continúe con el fic les daré el gusto.

Gracias a todos por los rewievs.


End file.
